Reflection
by Bugnuks And Crossbows
Summary: Sometimes all we really need are a few comforting words... [Shounenai KO]


Authoress: Amy!   
Title: Reflection   
Rating: PG?   
Warnings: Shounen-ai -Ignores Gluhen   
1/1   
Pairings: KO YA  
  
Omi stood amidst a blood bath, that's what it looked like to him at least. Ten dead, blood spilled on the floor, he hoped that wasn't the way he'd die, the people looked like little rag-dolls, tossed aside when their owner was given a new toy. He felt queasy and turned leaving the room, letting his team- mates do whatever they wanted. The mission was over-he just wanted to go home.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him as he continued down the hallway, two sets of them rang in his ears, his own, and another's. Still a little edgy after the adrenaline rush from the mission, he stopped and turned around, a dart ready to fly, only to be enveloped by a pair of strong arms, which hugged him.  
  
"K-Ken-kun?"  
  
"...Tell me what's wrong?" Ken asked quietly.  
  
"...I..." Omi ducked out of Kens hug and leaned against a wall, staring out the window at the near full moon. "...I suppose I'm just tired of the killing."  
  
Ken nodded a bit, though the boy wasn't looking in his direction. "It's a reasonable reason to be upset, I suppose."  
  
"Why do we live like this? There are so many other things we could have done," Omi turned, and leaned with his back against the wall, head bowed slightly as he looked at the ground. "We could have been doctors, lawyers, physicians... What are we doing here?"  
  
"We're giving other people that same chance, Omi..." Ken smiled sadly. "We forsook our chances, to give others that chance. A sacrifice."  
  
Omi heaved a sigh, and looked off out the window again.  
  
Ken placed a hand on the boys shoulder and kissed the top of Omis head. "Maybe we should compare ourselves to something... Yes, I know! We are like the sun at night. We light others' paths in the reflection of the things we do, like the sun reflects off the moon..."  
  
"You're being poetic, that's scary," Omi mumbled a bit.  
  
Ken laughed sheepishly. "Well, we all deserve our moments. C'mon, let's go home, Omittchi..."  
  
Omi looked over at Ken a bit. "Just a few more minutes, I want to see the suns reflection," he smiled a bit, and Ken looked slightly stunned, before smiling too.  
  
"You can see it better outside..."  
  
"...Then let's go outside," Omi grabbed Ken's wrist and tugged him along outside.  
  
The two youngest Weiss members sat on the front steps watching the moon, when Yohji and Ran stepped out. Omis head was resting on Kens shoulder, and Kens arm was wrapped around Omis shoulder.  
  
"...You feel better now, Omi?" they could hear Ken say in a hushed voice.  
  
"Much better," a smile lit Omis features. "Thank-you Ken- kun."  
  
"Aa... And just you remember; the moon will always be there to light your path, nee?"  
  
Omi nodded. "Hai, of course!" the blonde then stood, and Kens arm fell from his shoulders as he disappeared into the night, probably to head back home.  
  
"...Kenken, the moon isn't always there you know," Yohji commented idly, as Ran just headed off as well, he had apparently waited for the boys' "Moment" to finish, lest he interrupt it.  
  
Ken looked over his shoulder and smiled softly at Yohji. "For Omi, the moon will always shine."  
  
"...You're giving me a toothache, Hidaka, so unless you plan on paying my dental bills, don't do that again. Better yet..." Yohji looked off at the starlit sky. "...No, never mind."   
  
"What?" Ken blinked. "It's not nothing, what were you going to say?"  
  
"I was just going to say... You should tell Omittchi, I'm sure he'd love to hear it."  
  
"Tell him what? ...I-"  
  
"That you love him, kid. I've seen a lot of relationships with potential go down the drain because people weren't willing to take the chance," Yohji said seriously, and then patted Kens head as he walked past the still sitting boy. "See you back at the Koneko."  
  
"...Wha...?" he blinked in confusion as Yohjis silhouette disappeared into the night as well.  
  
A few days later, Ken was in search of his younger blonde companion. Dinner was nearly ready, and Omi had yet to come downstairs. He hadn't even seen Omi since the younger boy had come home, since the blue-eyed boy had disappeared up to his room to do homework right away.  
  
Ken poked his head into the boy's room, to find it empty, papers sitting neatly on the boy's desk, and laptop closed. Frowning a little, the chocolate haired boy leaned against the wall outside Omi's door, to ponder the boy's whereabouts. He had checked the den, the bathroom light was off, he obviously wasn't in the kitchen, and his room was empty. If he had gone downstairs, Ken would have seen him while he was on his shift, so he couldn't be there. Ken turned and headed for the roof, in a last ditch effort to find Omi.  
  
At first when he stepped out onto the roof, he saw nothing, and as he went to turn around, he caught sight of an eerily glowing head of faded golden hair. When he stepped away to look closer, he could see Omi sitting, looking up into the starlit sky. The glowing effect was the fault of the moons light being cast down upon his hair, and Ken was vaguely reminded of the story of the Shining Princess, a moonchild cast down upon the earth as a punishment for something she did.  
  
But as Omi sat there in calm silence, Ken felt extremely protective of the boy. With a small sigh, he then approached his younger friend.  
  
Omi watched the moon in silence. He could hear someone shuffling around behind him, but his glance never wavered from the celestial object.  
  
"It's full tonight," Omi informed his companion, "I can't help but hope that means tonight there will be peace in the world."  
  
Ken stopped in his tracks to blink at Omi, then at the moon- he hadn't noticed. He wondered absently when Omi had started to take notice of these kinds of things, or began to think to deeply. He had known Omi was smart, and definitely wise beyond his years, but this was different. In the moonlight, his hair made it seem like he had a halo, and speaking so thoughtfully, it was almost as if he were from another plain of existence all together.  
  
Again the Shining Princess came to mind.  
  
"Ken-kun," Omi looked over his shoulder at the ex-goalie, his eyes sparkling in a way that nearly seemed to reflect the stars in the sky. "After all the bad people are gone, what does that make us? When the sun rises, the reflection is no longer necessary, what then?"  
  
Ken smiled at Omi. "Then we get to bask in the perfection we've managed to bring about."  
  
Omi nodded and turned away again, seeming to accept this answer. "When that time comes, I want to be a physician," he confided in his elder team-mate.  
  
"I'm sure you'd make a great physician, Omittchi," Ken smiled a bit at the thought. "But for now, lets go have dinner, hm?"  
  
Omi nodded slowly and stood, turning to Ken with a smile. Before they descended back into the Koneko, Omi cast one last glance over his shoulder at the moon. "One day, everything will be right in the world, as sure as the sun rises every morning."  
  
Omi's eyes were shadowed in the darkened room, making them look a deep, midnight blue. He was thoughtful, currently, as he perched lightly on Kens window sill, watching his best friend sleep. Tonight there was no moon, and his thin frame was only barely visible by starlight, not that it mattered much, Ken could sleep through a war-in terms of noise anyways.  
  
Blue eyes moved off to his left side, away from Ken, and out the window at the stars. He was angry with himself for being in Kens room without permission, but after the nightmare he'd had, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. He didn't remember what the nightmare was about, exactly, but after it, he felt a strong urge to protect Ken, and thus he found himself where he was.  
  
He watched the stars twinkle in the sky for a while, before his head snapped quickly around at a rustling sound from Kens bed. He sighed in slightly relief to find it must have only been a nightmare. His brunette friend was tossing and turning, frantically trying to fight something back, even as he tangled himself helplessly in his blankets. Omi carefully stepped to the floor and over to Kens bed, then lightly perched to the side, petting Kens hair back, and humming lightly.  
  
Slowly, Kens brows un-knitted and he settled down, as Omi sang softly to him.  
  
"I had a dream that I could fly, I can feel each moment as time goes by, I'd never be too far away, you'd always be here I heard you say. I never thought, thought that it would be our last goodbye. I still can dream, that one day love will fall down from the sky.  
  
"Do you still remember, all the time that has gone by? Will you still believe that love can fall down from the sky? If from where you're standing you can see the sky above, I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love.  
  
"Find a way to bring back yesterday, find a way for love, a hopeless day, and then tomorrow becomes today, love will find a way," Omi hummed lightly after this, now looking out the window again, and petting Kens hair back, before singing again. "I'll be waiting for you, in my heart you are the one, if I cannot find you, I will look up to the sun, if from where you're standing, you can see the sky above, I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love."  
  
Omi was relieved that Ken had stopped his frantic tossing, but when he felt Kens hand stop the movement of his own, he jumped a little and looked quickly back at Ken, to find the older boy watching him. He blushed quickly and pulled his hand away, standing and bowing his head.  
  
"Gomen Ken-kun... I-I'll go now!" he said quickly, but as he stepped away from the bed towards the door, he heard Ken softly calling him.  
  
"Aren't you going to finish the song?" Ken asked quietly.  
  
"...D-do you want me to?" Omi stopped and turned to him again, blinking a little.  
  
"Please?" Omi nodded then and took a breath, before softly singing the last verse.  
  
"Do you still remember, all the time that has gone by? Do you still believe that love can fall down from the sky? If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above, I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love..."  
  
Omi bit his lip with a little blush now and stood there, waiting for Ken to dismiss him, for some unknown reason.  
  
"You sing beautifully," Ken commented, and Omi blushed bright red. "Have you ever considered being a singer? True, you'd make a good physician, but I bet you'd make an even better singer, and you'd travel more."  
  
"...You remembered?"  
  
"Of course." Ken smiled. Omi bowed his head a little more, smiling to himself.  
  
"I... I could never be a singer, I'm afraid of singing in public," Omi admitted.  
  
"You sang in front of me," Ken pointed out.  
  
"I thought you were sleeping..."  
  
"Even when you knew I was awake, you sang," Ken smiled.  
  
"Y-you asked me to!"  
  
"The point is you sang, Omittchi, and very beautifully to boot."  
  
Omi sighed a little, he knew he was tired, and that this would be a losing battle. "If you say so."  
  
Ken smiled a bit and sat up, hugging the boy tightly. "I do say so. Why were you in here, by the way?" he asked, his voice a bit quiet now.  
  
"I-You-I heard you rustling around, I thought you were awake... then... you were asleep, but-" Omi stopped himself and dropped his head. He didn't like lying to Ken like that.  
  
"Now that that's over with, why were you honestly in here?" Ken asked, apparently he had seen through Omi's words.  
  
"I... couldn't sleep... I had a nightmare... And..."  
  
"Shh... its alright," Omi looked up into Kens eyes a little. Ken didn't seem mad.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Iya, Omittchi... It's alright, I don't think I could have imagined a better way to wake up," Ken smiled softly at his best friends confused expression.  
  
"Ken-kun..." a sigh, "I have something I need to tell you."  
  
Kens eyes became a curious green as he watched Omi fidget a little. "I have an admission of my own to make, Omittchi..."  
  
"Then we'll make tonight a night of confession," Omi bowed his head a little. "Ken-kun...I..." another sigh, this was slightly frustrated-probably with himself- and resigned. "I... Aishiteru..."  
  
Ken smiled still more at this, and wrapped his arms around Omi tightly, his words making Kens own admission easier. "Aishiteru mo..."  
  
Omis shock was not lost upon Ken, despite his inability to see Omis face, and he chuckled a little.  
  
"There's something else I need to admit," Ken told Omi. "I think, though, that you've noticed."  
  
"...What?" Omi blinked a little up at Ken.  
  
"...The moon may not always shine," Ken said, poignant to have to break up their moment. He was slightly surprised to find Omi smiling brightly.  
  
"I can't think of how frustrating it would be to have to work every night; even the moon needs a break."  
  
Ken smiled in return, and hugged Omi again, mumbling into his hair. "You're being poetic, that's scary."  
  
Omi laughed a little into Kens chest. "We all deserve our moments."  
  
Ken laid down, still holding Omi then, blinking in surprise to find Omi asleep already.  
  
Days became months, and months became years. Weiss was no longer there as a group of protectors for the world, merely a group of friends-in Ken and Omi's case as close as a pair of males in the Japanese society could get to a married couple.  
  
Omi, Ken had learned, ate healthy as often as possible [Minus celery, which he absolutely hated], but never ate breakfast. He wasn't so shelled up all these years later, no longer afraid of being alone.  
  
Omi, on the other hand, had learned that if Ken was disturbed during a soccer game by anyone but himself, there would be hell to pay-once the game was over. He'd learned that Ken believed in equality in the bedroom, and that Ken was honestly a very poetic person at heart.  
  
Yohji kept teasing them for holding on to such little facts, but neither boy seemed to honestly care. After the two of them had come out and told their older members they were together, Ran had grudgingly allowed Yohji to tell them about their own relationship. Because of their conflicting personalities, though, the two of them were constantly fighting and getting together again, then fighting, and going without each other for a week or two, then getting together again.  
  
Almost two weeks ago the two of them had finally gone through and done their vows, and were currently off on their honeymoon. Ken seemed pleased about that, and it didn't take three guesses for Omi to figure out why-Being a naïve genius ended it in two guesses.  
  
It had been a long time since he had been up here, staring at the moon, but Ken was downstairs making dinner, and the sun was just setting. Weiss wasn't needed anymore, and he was the one in the most celebration about it. One wasn't an assassin for most of his life without being elated to find that a life filled with death had ended.  
  
When the sun had finally set around the curve of the world, Omis eyes rose to the moon, shining, glowing perhaps, but existent, like Weiss.  
  
Omi had always had a fear that Weiss would be gone before their time of peace came, and that any one of his friends, and team-mates would be left alone, the thought that it could have been him hurt. He didn't know why he didn't hear the door to the roof open, but when arms slide around his waist from behind, he jumped a little, startled.  
  
"Dinners ready, love," Ken mumbled into his neck.  
  
"Already...?" Ken laughed a little at the airy sound of Omis voice.  
  
"Un, already."  
  
"Oh... I see," Omi laid his head back against Kens shoulder and looked up at the sky again.  
  
It was getting dark, and the moon would be gone in a couple nights. For a few minutes, he just basked in the feeling of being loved, and watched the stars, feeling the somewhat romantic atmosphere sliding through him. It sounded so cheesy he nearly laughed.  
  
No use lingering on the past... "Koishii, lets go eat."  
  
Ken smiled against Omis neck and nodded, squeezing him a little in a hug, before picking him up, without warning, causing the younger boy to yelp a little, and fling his arms around Kens neck.  
  
"What did I tell you about that?!" Omi mumbled a bit as Ken carried him off to the kitchen.  
  
"Not without warning, but its so much more fun when I don't ask-Ow! Hey..."  
  
And, special cheesy ending!  
  
They Lived Happily Ever After Till The End Of Their Days! 


End file.
